


Governments Don't Get Lonely

by CayCharming, HollyGlow



Series: The Nature of Government [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom/sub, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, Sex becomes more, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayCharming/pseuds/CayCharming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyGlow/pseuds/HollyGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERISH! Takes place immediately following Series 3, Episode 1: The Empty Hearse. Do not read if you have not seen the episode and don't want spoilers! </p><p>Mycroft isn't lonely and he's about to make sure he never is again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Governments Don't Get Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the scene between the Holmes brothers. There may be a one-shot sequel or three depending on how we feel in the future.
> 
> (Forgot to put this initially)
> 
> Cast:
> 
> Mycroft - Holly  
> Greg - Cay

                Mycroft sat quietly in his office, his computer screen opened to show a list of recent internet activity surrounding his little brother.  _Sherlock_. The name made fire burn in his stomach. His brother's words ringing in his ears as he tried to overcome the anger that boiled in his chest. How easily Sherlock could turn a simple sentence into a weapon. How easily he'd turned their entire moment into something insipid and stupid. Sherlock was floundering without John, that much was easy for him to see. But there was absolutely  _no way_  that Sherlock could have known about Greg Lestrade. Unless of course Greg had spoken to him about it out of some strange sentimental feeling of guilt. Mycroft was quite sure however the Detective Inspector had more decorum than  _that_. No, this was something all together different. His brother had been making a guess and trying to see if Mycroft would give in. Yes, that was more likely. Sherlock was wounded because John did not behave as he predicted, spurned all his chances at allowing him to return in the fashion he wished to, and had not come running back to his side as expected. Well not originally.

                Yes, Sherlock had solved the case - how droll. John shaved his mustache and the two of them were back together. A quaint little picture, if you pretended John wasn't about to get married. He sparred himself a few moments of thought over that, before smirking. Sherlock was so ambivalent on the outside but that wasn't true was it? No. Mycroft's mouth tensed as he remembered his brother's words. He'd rather shown his hand with  _that_  comment. 

_I'm not lonely, Sherlock._

_How would you know?_

                Oh it was a sly kick in the teeth, a worthy response for his previous comment about Sherlock's lacking knowledge about sex. However Sherlock was wrong. Mycroft knew what it was like to be lonely and he didn't like it. He didn't like it  _at all_. Which was why he'd already solved the problem of his loneliness. Greg had promised his loyalty and to keep his mouth shut before Mycroft was forced to traipse off all over the world to retrieve his  _idiot_  brother. His eyes narrowed, his mouth set into a thin line, and his fingers crossed together under his chin as he leaned on the desk anger burning still in his stomach. He felt brooding and dark, which was not helpful for the situation quickly building before him. Or perhaps it was... He heard his phone chime, a text. It could only be from Greg, whom the security camera showed stalking angrily down the hall towards his office. He had five minutes before his arrival.

                                "Anthea; get my interrogation bag, leave it by the door, and excuse yourself for the afternoon. In fact excuse yourself until tomorrow afternoon." Mycroft snapped darkly.

                                "Yes sir." She responded pleasantly, stepping off into a nearby room before dropping a middle sized duffel just inside the door  and stepping out and down the hall. She was gone before Greg ever made it to Mycroft's corridor.

                Mycroft sat perfectly still, eyes narrowed with purpose and anger, fingers still under his chin, and  _waited_. Greg forced himself not to focus on the sound of his shoes echoing off the wall. His face was set in a stern grimace and he wasn't happy. Not at all. First his boyfriend told him they were now in an exclusive relationship which wasn't a problem accept he was told not to say a word about it and then Mycroft just went and fucking disappeared. He'd vanished and no one had known where in the hell he'd gone. All he'd gotten was a text that read:

 

_Must go away on Business. Shall return as soon as possible. MH_

 

                Greg let it go at first. But days passed, before turning into weeks, then it turned into a month. As if to make matters worse as if out of some strange science fiction novel Sherlock Holmes seemingly rose from the grave before Mycroft apparently even returned home. He knew the two incidents must have been related, that business must have meant finding Sherlock. And of course Greg was thrilled Sherlock was back, but it was hard to stay happy when he knew Mycroft was sitting somewhere in London without calling him or even sending him a bloody text. Sherlock had cleaned up a huge mess with terrorists and the like - a good thing too as Greg hadn't even known about the situation until Sherlock told him. But after discussing things at the crime scene he told Sherlock he needed to leave as he had some things to attend to. Which hadn't been a lie, but the knowing glint in Sherlock's eye had almost been too much. So now, his anger pouring off of him he was going to find out just what in the hell Mycroft's issue was. When he reached Mycroft's building he waltzed right inside, almost stomping as he made his way to his office. When he looked up and saw Mycroft just sitting there with his fingers under his chin and anger apparent on his face he simply smirked. No, this was not how this was going to go. Mycroft had no reason to be angry with _him_.

                                "Don't you look at me like that. You're the one who's fucking been gone for a month and didn't even care to tell me you were back!" Greg shouted as he walked over to the desk, slamming his hands down on it and leaning across close to Mycroft. "I found out from your 'dead' brother. Thank you for letting me on that one too, Darling." He hissed sarcastically.

                                "Greg, certainly you understand that a certain amount of secrecy was required in this situation on all fronts." Mycroft swept up and closed the door with a swift snap, locking it as he did. He pushed Greg down into a chair and produced a bottle of scotch and two glasses. "I could not inform you Sherlock was alive as it would have ruined everything. A thought that I am sure ran through your mind on your way to this very room." His voice was dark as he spoke. He poured both of them a small glass of scotch but left it within Greg's reach. His eyes still burning with anger. "You're not going to come into my office and curse at me, Gregory Lestrade." He sipped the scotch before setting the glass down and slipping back into his seat. "I have been dealing with a terrorist threat to the whole of the British parliament - the one you just finished clearing up. So do not shout at me for not having time to let you know I had returned. You have no  _idea_  what I have gone through to even get here to this room..." His eyes darkened more as he glared at Greg. Clenching his teeth and leaning back in his chair. "You were aware of the risks of forming a partnership with me. I made them perfectly clear when we met for dinner before I left to find Sherlock. You told me you understood. Are you going back on your word now? And since we're speaking of my dear brother,  _Darling_..." His voice was a low growl. "Just what did you two talk about?" Greg swallowed nervously. He'd made Mycroft angry before but Mycroft had never been angry enough to growl at him. No. It didn't matter he still wasn't going to let that intimidate him. He reached for the bottle of scotch and downed a good amount of it quickly.

                                "It doesn't matter what he and I talked about. What matters is that I haven't heard a damn word from you in over a month." He hissed. "And yes I know I said I understood but that was when we were at dinner and you were giving me the impression that this 'business trip' would only last a week or two. Not a month!" He snapped. Greg stood and walked toward Mycroft. "I understand you not telling me what you were up to, but would it have been that hard to send me a text saying that you were back in the country?" He demanded angrily but his entire demeanor changed as his eyes drifted to the black bag by the door. His skin flushed and he looked at Mycroft with a bit less confidence. He knew that bag and it meant trouble. "W-Why do you have your interrogation bag out?"   

                                "Greg, since I have stepped foot out of the restaurant after our dinner I have been all over the world. I went undercover and into the field to find my brother. I watched him be tortured and interrogated until the moment came I could bring him home. I then watched him fumble all over London suffering at the hands of terrorists and had the extreme pleasure of seeing him almost forfeit the life of John Watson yet again." Mycroft slowly stood and let his height and anger push Greg back until he was forced to sit, his knees colliding with the chair. He loomed down over him, caging him in the chair, and putting his face very close to Greg's. His anger still bleeding off of him. "I have had to carefully construct a reintegration into London for my brother, ensure he did not falter under pressure, and save the whole of the British government. I did not have time to send one myself and I felt having Anthea text you that I was back would be... Tasteless." He growled the word breathlessly, the heat of his breath washing over Greg's face. "As for my bag, it is here because I seem to have an interrogation to conduct." He smirked but it was a dark thing, lust and anger mixing in his eyes. "What. Did. You. Tell. Sherlock?" Greg lost the will to fight as Mycroft explained why he had not contacted him. It made logical sense but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Mycroft could have put more effort into it, into _them_. He could have found a moment anywhere, two seconds even, just to say he was back in London. But he let it go because at the moment he felt like he would be asking for trouble if he dared to continue arguing with him. Mycroft's attention was focused on one thing, Sherlock's knowledge.

                                "Tell him? What do you mean what did I tell him? I gave him a hug. I was happy to see him." He explained as he gazed up at Mycroft but his eyes shifted back to that bag. "You don't have to get those toys out of that bag. I did not say a word about us." He said with emphasis, as if promising that was the case. At least, he didn't think he had. Had he? "Why does it even matter?" He was fishing, trying to break Mycroft from his anger.

                                "Are you afraid, Detective?" Mycroft asked, his smirk spreading a bit more. He noted Greg's tension and smirked wider. "Ah, so you did say something didn't you?" His hand slipped up Greg's back and gripped the back of his neck. Mycroft leaned forward as he tilted Greg's head back, bearing down on him again. He stood with his legs over Greg's so he could easily slide down into his lap and straddle him if he chose to, but for the moment he remained where he was. "If you think for a moment that my first thought getting off that plane was anything other than coming to _you_ , you have woefully underestimated me, Gregory." He pressed down so his nose was against Greg's ear, his voice a low growling whisper as he spoke. "I believe my dear little brother knows about our relationship and the only way he could is if you somehow gave it away." His words were hot against the inspector's ear. "I can make you talk, you know I can. So I'll let you decide just how difficult you want to make this,  _darling._ I have suffered through over a month without being able to touch you and you waltz in here angry at me - when I have saved countless lives by bringing my brother here. When I have given you break after break to further your career, to help you, to keep your little detective in your pocket... When I gave you myself... You gave me your word that you would be understanding and here at the first test you are failing to prove yourself up to the task of being in a relationship with me. So redeem yourself. What did you say or do that would have given it away, Gregory?" Greg flushed furiously and he had trouble meeting Mycroft's gaze. It had all just been an accident. It was Sherlock's fault. It was almost if the damn detective had known. Greg bit his lip before he took a deep breath and forced himself to speak, praying his voice would stay even.

                                "I promise to try to be more understanding, Mycroft. But as for what happened with your damn brother, it's his fault." He insisted, sounding like a stubborn child. He sank lower into the chair almost as if he was trying to get away from Mycroft's glare. Which he was. He wasn't exactly _afraid_ of Mycroft but he knew he could be punished for not being careful and Mycroft's punishments were excruciating. Mycroft could find almost any reason to punish him and this one was a big one. "He tricked me, Mycroft." Greg whispered, almost pleading for forgiveness.

                                "Tricked you?" Mycroft almost laughed, moving with Greg so his mouth was still against his ear. "Well then, I suppose interrogation training will be necessary after all." He withdrew suddenly, stepping back and pulling his jacket off, leaving Greg in what felt like a vacuum as he tried to regain his calm demeanor. Mycroft draped his jacket perfectly across the back of his chair before beginning to unbutton and crisply roll up his sleeves, his back to Greg as he did it. "How _exactly_ did he trick you?" He turned back once his sleeves were rolled just below his elbows, tucked tightly so they would not fall. He began loosening his tie, before draping it over his chair as well. Even dressed down he was still sharp lines and angles. Greg took a deep breath keeping his eyes on Mycroft while his heart pounded in his chest. It was awful. He was excited and yet scared at the same time. Mycroft's interrogations could quickly turn into punishments which could then go on all night. Hours of being teased relentlessly and not even being allowed release.

                                "You would think I was an idiot if I told you. Can't you just accept that he tricked me? I didn't tell him purposefully." Greg sucked in a breath as he watched Mycroft pull out a riding crop. He was almost whining the words, trying to get out of whatever Mycroft was intending to do to him.

                                "No. I can't." Mycroft growled. He set the riding crop on the desk and pulled out a small wooden paddle. He followed these with lubricant, several sex toys, rope, duct tape, hand cuffs, a small electro-stim unit, a pair of clothing pins, and a few other items. He took his time lining them up neatly on the desk - his anger never fading as he did. Sherlock was the last person he'd wanted to know and had become the first to find out. This was leverage for his brother and that  _was a problem_. He walked over to the corner before wheeling the small table over and turned back to Greg as he unbuttoned his waist coat. "Out with it or I'll make you talk, do not try my patience." Greg gripped the arms of the chair tightly, looking down at the floor, his cheek flushing terribly red. Oh this was punishment and it would last all night and possibly the next day. It would feel wonderful and awful at the same time.

                                "He asked me if I had seen you... I told him no and asked why. He then began to say he hadn't heard from you in months and he was worried about you. He said he feared that you may have been kidnapped Mycroft. He told he needed to know when was the last we contacted each other and... I told him about our dinner." Greg didn't dare look up. His voice starting off as a small, whining thing and become slower and calmer by the end. "I'm an idiot, I know." 

                                "Oh..." Mycroft sighed with disappointment. Well that was clever of his brother wasn't it? "He lured you in. He knew your weakness and he exploited it. I can see now that we are going to have to train you." Mycroft walked over and slipped two fingers under Greg's chin using the gentle pressure to pull him to his feet. He leaned down so their mouths were just a breath apart. "You should have known better. Anthea would contact you if anything terrible happened to me. I told you that. You let your emotion get the better of you, Gregory." His whispered the words darkly, his lips moving just barely against Greg's. "I think it is time we began, don't you?" He motioned towards the table. "Strip and get on the table." He ordered.

                                "Is this punishment, interrogation, or training?" Greg asked as he slowly began to strip. His jacket went first, then his shirt, his trousers, and lastly his well fitting black pants. He climbed up on top of the table and locked eyes with Mycroft. "I deserve whatever your about to do to me. I was an idiot." He said hanging his head low. 

                                "While you likely deserve punishment I am not sure I can bring myself to deliver it just now. After all you have a valid point that I should have found time to contact you." Mycroft leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Greg's, it was a forceful and possessive kiss not one full of tenderness, but full of love and passion all the same. "He called you a goldfish." He whispered as he pulled back. "Lured me into a false sense of security, so we could play a game and chat. Really he needs John. I'm quite pleased John has returned to him. He is _utterly_ predictable. He wanted to lure you into confessing because he could see something was different with me. So we'll have to train you to be stronger. Let's see what secrets you have to confess, shall we?" Mycroft stepped back and picked up the riding crop, he crossed his arms and looked over Greg, surveying him. Greg bit his lip nervously, he and Mycroft hadn't exactly discussed secrets before. The riding crop. Well there were certain behavoirs expected with that, weren't there? He groaned softly as he remembered learning that rule before sliding off the table and turning to lean over it. He pressed his chest to the table, presenting his naked ass to Mycroft.

                                "I'm yours. Train me. I want to be stronger for you."

                                "Oh look at you." Mycroft purred and some of his anger slipped, his voice oozing with lust. "You did miss me didn't you?" He smirked as he walked over and ghosted his hands over Greg's back. "Oh..." He purred in his ear, leaning down over him. "Is this for the guilt, Greg? For Anderson?" He asked it softly, almost breathing the question as he leaned up and brought the riding crop down hard on Greg's left ass cheek. "Is that why you came here so full of fire and rage? It wasn't about me, you were hurt by that. This anger is at yourself, isn't it?" Greg flushed a bright shade of red and he leaned into Mycroft's touch.

                                "I don't... I don't know." He whispered not wanting to admit such a thing. To admit his behavior. "Is this how you're going to train me? Make me talk about things I don't want to talk about?" He asked sounding a bit annoyed. He tried to stand up properly but Mycroft pushed his face back down on the table and he groaned. "Jesus Christ! Now you're not even being fair." 

                                "Fair? There is no such thing as fair when you're being interrogated, you know that Detective Inspector. You knew I would be upset that Sherlock found out." Mycroft sighed and stepped back, keeping Greg pinned with his hips. "You wanted my anger. Do not try to lie to me and say you didn't. Your body betrays you." He ran his fingers over Greg's back, softening slightly. His anger diminished and it gave the room more oxygen. "You don't like it when I can easily read you like this, yet you have come to desire and expect it from me. So it's true then, you're upset with yourself aren't you?" He set the riding crop down and backed up. His mood shifted immediately as he read the situation, his tone dropping. "I am being serious, forget training for the moment and be honest with me. Misplaced anger will only make you regret this. Either tell me the truth now or I shall be forced to reconsider our...  _Arrangement_." Greg turned around, a blush on his cheeks because he honestly didn't want to have this decision when he was naked. It felt too exposing.

                                "Must we talk about this now?" He asked pleadingly and when Mycroft gave him a firm look, he sighed. "Yes, I am. Happy? May we please get back to what we were doing?" He pleaded, wrapping his arms around Mycroft. "I don't want to be angry anymore. I just want to feel you touching me." He purred against his lips. 

                                "I won't be manipulated into punishing you when you feel you've done wrong." Mycroft said softly, holding Greg tightly but only so he could not kiss him for the moment. "If you feel you deserve punishment you may ask for it properly and receive it. But you do not walk in here and proceed to try to trick me into following you into your game. I am not a fool, Greg." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Are you quite sure that not talking about it will be beneficial to you? I may not understand or share in the whole of human emotion but I do know that it is sometimes necessary to talk out ones feelings. Trust me, you're getting bent over this table sometime between now and tomorrow at lunch time - and I am going to take you. But if we're going to do this then I should also care for your mental and emotional needs if I am to be an appropriate partner." Greg chuckled.

                                "Can you not just say your my bloody boyfriend?" He teased. "Partner sounds so serious." He smiled but it turned into a frown as he hid his face in Mycroft's neck. "I missed you." He whispered and hugged him tighter. "Do you know how lonely I felt without you? I just needed to hear from you. Just one text would have kept me over until you got back." He sniffed Mycroft neck, breathing him in. "You've been gone a month and you still know me better than I know myself." Mycroft sighed, knowing this was a diversion from Greg's real feelings.

                                "I was deep undercover Greg." He sighed and put his arms around him, though it was a somewhat stiff embrace. But he was at least trying. "These last two years have been trying on all of us. You came to me in the beginning wanting me to punish you for Sherlock's downfall, then you had to watch as Anderson and John both slipped away from you. You had to do damage control and recheck all those cases. I know I am not an easy man to love Greg. I still don't know why you chose to have feelings for me at all. I can't change who I am. I cannot always remember that someone might actually care if I don't make it home. And unfortunately for you this time I simply did not have a moment to spare. I'm sorry." He sighed again and looked down at Greg. "Tell me what's going on Greg. The truth." Greg pulled away from him shaking his head.

                                 "I don't want to think about it anymore." He insisted even though it was what was eating away at him. It was gnawing away at his stomach and overriding almost all his thoughts. His mind narrowed on it. It and the fact he did not like their relationship had to be a secret. He'd agreed to those terms so he could not complain but it hurt. "Just... Just train me?" He asked as he brought his lips to Mycroft's ear. "Teach your little 'goldfish' how to behave." He said with a bit of a giggle before he started to nibble on his ear.  Mycroft felt a bit hurt and it showed on his face as utter confusion, he was stumbling in the dark and Greg's utter refusal to at least make an effort felt like a knife in his back. He grabbed Greg a bit roughly and tilted his head up to look at him, holding him firmly. His brow furrowed as he looked him dead in the eyes. He softened his grip as he realized he was being overzealous but his face did not change.

                                "Why are you hiding from me?" He shook his head. He was overwhelmed by his own sentiment and let go. "Never mind. Just tell me what you need from me." He stepped back, turning away from him as he tried to both understand what he was feeling and push it away.

                                "I'm.. I'm not hiding." Greg stuttered. He grabbed his pants and put them back on along with his shirt because he felt too naked to be having this conversion. He came up from behind Mycroft and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm not hiding from you. I'm here. I'm open for you." He whispered in his ear. "I just need you. You're all I need. I haven't seen you in so long and I feel like an ass for storming in here and yelling at you." He frowned, hiding his face in his shoulder. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for letting your brother trick me. I should have known better to believe him but... You've seen him, that man could be an actor if he wanted to be."

                                "It's not about that." Mycroft sulked, pulling away slightly. His face betraying the confusion that was distracting him. His face set in his normal thin lined grimace as his brow furrowed deeper. "You came here because you want me to punish you. To make you feel the guilt and then to have sex. But..." He sighed, he couldn't believe this was even happening in his head. He ran a hand over his face. What had Sherlock done to him? "Is that all you want to be with me? Would it be better if I didn't ask you about your feelings?" Greg's eyes went a bit wide. He had never expected this to be the problem. He always thought that Mycroft was the distant one, but right now he was being distant and he didn't even realize it. Well that changed things didn't it? Suddenly the world felt like it was revolving backwards and his breath caught in his chest.

                "No. Of course not. I want to be with you because you make me feel..." He forced out his breath, tensing. Christ this was hard. He hadn't had to tell someone his feelings in ages. "You make me feel safe. I can be myself when I am around you. You listen to me, really listen to me. I love being with you. My feelings though, I have always had trouble with those. When I was married, she always used to tell me I was not in touch with my emotions, that I put them behind this brick wall no one could get too. I'm sorry. It's just... It makes me nervous, to reveal myself." 

                                "Do you think you're the only one?" He turned back and his face clearly betrayed emotion, though he seemed keen to pretend it didn't. His voice louder than he intended it to be. "This is not easy for me Greg. Even being in a relationship isn't easy... Showing feelings in our line of work is _problematic_." He sighed and sank down into a chair, clenching his hands. "I thought it would be obvious to you how I felt when I asked you to be in a relationship with me, but I think that my intention and the reality were two different things. I can't..." He sighed and looked down. Clenching his teeth as he prepared to admit his truth. "I don't know what I'm doing here." He rubbed the bridge of his nose again. "We are like the blind leading the blind aren't we?" He smiled softly. Greg smiled sadly and went to sit on the floor in front of Mycroft. He placed his hands on his knees, rubbing them gently as he gazed into his eyes.

                                "Let's play a game." He said and at the roll of Mycroft's eyes he chuckled. "Hear me out on this, alright? It's hard for us to discuss this sort of thing. So how about we play a guessing game? Whoever guesses wrong has to come out with their feelings. How does that sound?" He asked leaning up and pressing their chests together before kissing his lips softly. "I thought it would be easier than just trying to come out and say it." He admitted with a shrug. "We can try to guess what the other thinking. For example, I'm thinking of a number between one and ten, what is it?" He asked with a grin. This was the best idea he's had in a while. A guessing game where he would always lose and Mycroft would win. He would have to reveal things about himself but if he was strong enough to do that Mycroft would feel like they were in a safe environment. Maybe one safe enough for them to be honest with each other. For Mycroft to speak the feelings trying to hide in his eyes. "If you guess right you get to ask me one thing and I will be completely honest with you." He promised with a softer smile. 

                                "Well..." He wasn't entirely sure what to think so he sighed. "Three." He watched Greg's face, studying it carefully. He gently ran a finger over Greg's cheek, watching how he responded.

                                "Damn you." Greg said with chuckle as he leaned into his touch, his eyes closing. "Ask away." He whispered as he leaned closer and rested their foreheads together. It was a terribly sentimental thing to do but he was happy when Mycroft made no motion to pull away. "I'll be honest with you." He promised before kissing him again. "I'll answer any question for you." Mycroft looked at him for a long moment before asking his question. He seemed to run through several questions before choosing the one to ask.

                                "Greg, I want... I need your fully honesty." He slipped his fingers under his chin again. Forcing him back so their eyes locked. "What do you want us to be?" He asked it softly, almost shyly. His voice sort of breathless. "Our relationship, I mean. Do you want me to just punish you or..." He looked away, feeling painfully awkward as he did. "Or is there more to this?" Greg blushed and he tried to answer but nothing came out at first. His mouth simply opening and closing several times. He felt sick and his heart was racing but he _had_ to be honest. This wasn't just _any_ question - it was the most important one. Of course he would ask it right away. He was a Holmes wasn't he? Greg had to answer this honestly if he wanted to be with Mycroft. It he wanted to get into this man's head and heart.

                                "There is so much more here than just sex." He said and finally opened his eyes again, letting his gaze lock with Mycroft's. "I never meant to give you the impression that I just wanted you for sex. You mean..." He took a deep breath and shook his head, "You mean the world to me, Mycroft Holmes." 

                                "Why?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it, his tone soft and gentle. It was such an innocent question and felt so strange for both of them to fall from his lips. He sat up, moving forward until he was even with Greg. His eyes searching for the answers in the way he was holding himself, the sound of his voice, the shifts of his body. Deducting Greg just like Sherlock did but with a very different goal. "You are the most important person in my life." He forced out in a whisper, his eyes betraying a strange vulnerability as he did. He pulled him forward meeting his lips with the softest kiss he'd ever given him. Greg forgot how to breathe for a moment. He had never felt anything like that. He'd never known that Mycroft could possess such gentleness underneath all of his masks and secrecy.

                                "Oh, Mycroft." He almost moaned as he kissed him back just as gently. He worked up his courage because he understood what was necessary now. What Mycroft needed. "I... I love you." He purred against his lips. "That is why."  He pulled away to look into Mycroft's eyes, watching the changes as they ran through him. "Are we not playing the game anymore?' He asked with a teasing smile.

                                "Don't ruin the moment." He chided gently, but chuckled. Happy to have something to cover over his awkwardness if only for a brief moment. "Love..." He flushed just slightly, looking down. "I've never loved anyone that wasn't family before... And even that was tenuous at best. Though it does seem to be the most appropriate word to use in this instance." He flicked his eyes back up, catching Greg's and flushing more. Greg for his part, looked like he didn't know how to breathe anymore. Listening to Mycroft reason with himself out loud. "Yes..." He searched Greg's face, flushing just a bit more. "And what if I loved you?" He asked softly, intrigue clear in his voice. Greg smiled brightly, not able to hide his emotion. He never thought he would ever hear Mycroft tossing around the word love. Not in a million years. Yet here they were, Mycroft's face betraying him. Love was all over him.

                                "If you loved me," He began, wrapping his arms around Mycroft and hugging him close "I would kiss you and make love to you until you were sore. I would treasure you forever." He purred into his ear before he kissed it gently. 

                                "Would you now?" He teased, moaning very softly. "I believe that the poets would describe the sensations gnawing away at my stomach as love. That is why I wanted to keep you secret, Greg. If word got out that you were mine..." His face tightened and his eyes darkened. It was very clear he was not predicting happy things. Still Greg felt himself flush at the way Mycroft said 'were mine.' "I couldn't live with it if someone hurt you." His voice gave him away, the pure emotion spilling free no matter how he tried to fight it. He was terribly vulnerable and open. It was almost painful for Greg to watch. It was like watching John and Sherlock. How had the Holmes brothers' isolated themselves so much?

                                "And you think I can?" Greg asked as he moved to sit in Mycroft's lap. He was still smiling just a bit at the news he had Mycroft's love. Because even though it had been a question, he knew what Mycroft meant. "Darling, why do you think I told Sherlock? Because I was terrified something happened to you. I was ready to get on a plane and come searching for you. I can't lose you. And if I did I would spend the rest of my life trying to find you again."

                                "Greg, you would have found someone else. Someone likely much better equipped to shower you with the affections you deserve." He watched his  _lover_  move with rapt attention, not sure what else to do in the moment. "I know why you told him. Because you care." He let out a soft huff of laughter and shook his head. "So, you got me to confess, Detective Inspector. Clever man." He grinned. Greg smiled and moved his hands to Mycroft's cheeks, smiling broadly.

                                "I love you. No one else. I don't want anyone else. Only you." He whispered as moved closer and kissed him softly. "I know I could find someone else but you are the only one I want... I need you." He pulled away climbing out of Mycroft's lap and standing up. "Now, not to ruin the moment but I think I would like to go upstairs and ravish your entire body with my mouth." 

                                "No more interrogations, hm?" He grinned and stood sighing softly. "Alright then." He waited until Greg moved and stood. "But sooner or later you're going to have to talk to me about the rest of it too." He kissed him softly, stepping back so he could take the lead.

                                "I don't have anything else to say." Greg insisted with a blush. "I don't want to talk about anything else. I just want to talk about how much I love you." He purred into his ear as he followed him up the stairs. He grinned, "I actually want to talk about my feelings for you now. I want you to know how much I care about you." 

                                "Your feelings for me?" He looked at him as he opened the door to the bedroom. "There is more to say?" He was genuinely confused but interested, sitting back on the bed and looking up at Greg as he did. "Well then, talk." Greg climbed onto the bed and began to strip off what little clothing remained on Mycroft.

                                "I know exactly when I fell in love with you. The exact moment. I wonder if you even remember." He chuckled as pulled off his own shirt and wrapped his arms around Mycroft. "Remember the third time we slept together? I was slightly drunk and you were gone by the time I woke the next morning. But you left me breakfast and the sweetest note... And I knew I was done for. I loved you and there was nothing I could do about it." He smirked as Mycroft looked away.

                                "I remember every moment we have spent together." He admitted, blushing slightly. "I did that because you looked dead on your feet and you had a very important case to follow up on. I wanted to be sure you were ready." He rolled his eyes slightly as Greg gave him a look. "What?"

                                "Ready for what? Round two?" Greg asked they were both completely naked. "Because that note did ask me very politely to come back that evening and wait for you to get home. Then we slept together again...  And the next morning you were there when I woke up and I swear from then I've wanted nothing more than to wake up beside you every day." He gently pushed Mycroft onto the bed and started to leave kisses all over his chest. 

                                "So..." He started to ask the question directly but he found it died on his lips, nerves awakening in his chest. He bit his lip, moaning softly as Greg kissed him. "Why didn't you ever ask to have something more?" He forced it out but it was in a breathless voice. His mind racing as he tried to put the pieces together. Greg stopped kissing him for a moment to look up at him. A blush on his cheeks. Mycroft was not following his usual pattern, that was new.

                                "I never asked because I was sure you never wanted something serious." He explained seeming a bit shy. "In the beginning I was sure you wanted me for sex and nothing more." He pressed his lips to Mycroft's stomach, his lips going further and further down until he found his thigh.

                                "To be honest that is what I thought... Well..." He blushed again, groaning as Greg worked. "Until you left that first night. I didn't like it. Lying there without you..." He was watching Greg intently, following his every move. "You know it is dangerous to want to love me. To want to be with me?" 

                                "It's without a doubt the most dangerous thing I have ever done but I do not care. I want to be with you." He insisted as he found Mycroft's erection and took it into his mouth, humming around it as he took him as deeply as he could. 

                                "Greg!" He grunted and half shouted, his head falling back. "God..." His eyes fluttered closed and he gripped the bed tightly. "I have no idea why you would want to, but Jesus."

                                "You don't know why I want to be with you?" Greg asked when he pulled his mouth away. He looked a bit hurt and confused but he tried to mask it. "You honestly don't know why I want to be with you? Myc, I love you." He whispered. "More than anything. I want to be with you because you're the kindest person I have ever met, you make me feel as if I'm the only person in your world even though you've got so much going on, and not to mention you're fucking gorgeous."

                                "While I can agree with your assessment of my looks I don't know that I can agree with your statement about my kindness. I just want to take care of you. I want to make sure you are healthy and well." He blushed again. "I meant that I don't think I am worthy of your love. You're one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You struggled against your heart and the logic of the others around you when Sherlock was being drug down. You reached out to a man who wasn't a police officer because you need to see criminals punished. You protect no matter what. You..." He pulled Greg to him, kissing him passionately. Greg melted into Mycroft. He kissed just hard, trying to show in his actions just how much he loved him. He could feel the slight tremor under Mycroft's skin as his emotion threatened to pull them both under.

                                "You may think you're not worthy of it, Mycroft, but it's exactly what you've got and I intend on giving you the best I can." He kissed him again, as hard as he could manage. "I want to be the best for you because that's what you deserve." 

                                "You are the best for me." He breathed against his mouth. "No one else could make me feel. No one else ever made me stop and even think about this." He rolled them, so he was over Greg. He kissed him again. "Stay here with me." He asked it quickly before his logic could overrule him.

                                "What do you mean? For the night?" He asked with confusion. There was absolutely no way Mycroft bloody Holmes was asking him _that._ He was being far too hopeful to think Mycroft meant move in. "Of course. I would love to." Greg whispered with a smile as he brought his lips to Mycroft's ear.

                                "Mmm," Mycroft bit his lip again, furrowing his brow. Greg hadn't seemed to catch his meaning. He would have to actually say it. "I would like that however..." His words were all tangled in his chest. It felt strange to feel this need growing in his chest. The ache of the thought of Greg being out of touch, out of reach. "I meant more permanently." He turned to look at Greg, their faces barely apart. His eyes searching Greg's as he did. "No more secrets. Just, be with me." Mycroft's breath caught in his chest, his heart beating like a caged animal. Greg blinked, his heart racing even more than before. Was he dreaming? It sure felt like he was. There was no way he was laying curled up with Mycroft and being asked to do something as amazing as move in with him.

                                "You do realize we only became exclusive a month ago? And I haven't seen you since then." At the blush on Mycroft's face he chuckled. "Darling, I'm just teasing, I would love to."

                                "Oh very funny." He sighed and tensed his face again. "Really Greg? This is how you're going to follow up that sort of discussion?" He shook his head. "You're not really making this any easier for me." He was sort of teasing but he was also blushing very red. "If you don't want to I don't blame you. Just say so."

                                "But I want to." Greg insisted, feeling rather guilty for teasing Mycroft. Mycroft was trying to navigate feelings and he'd teased him. He felt ashamed for doing it. "I'm sorry I did that." He wrapped his arms around Mycroft. "I honestly want to be with you. Did you not hear when I said I wanted to wake up beside you every morning?"

                                "Well yes. That was what made me think to ask you." He sighed. "I am just making a mess of things. Perhaps Sherlock was right." He looked down. "I'm sorry Greg. I am trying... But this is all very new to me. New and very confusing."

                                "Don't be sorry, you haven't messed up anything." Greg insisted. He sat up a bit and looked at him carefully. "And don't you ever start to assume your brother is right about you." He added with a chuckle. "Everything he's ever told me about you is wrong."

                                "He is right about me wanting to remain distant. About me finding safety in being cold. I don't know what I am doing with your heart and I don't want to break it."

                                "You haven't done anything to break it." Greg promised. "You have made me extremely happy tonight. I get to move in with you. I get to wake up with you every morning." He smiled as he brought his hand to his cheek. "Since we became a couple you've done nothing but try to keep me safe and happy. You are a wonderful partner and I wish you would stop worrying."

                                "I haven't done anything, yet." He pulled Greg close. "You are always my priority. I am sorry I made you worry. But now that we've gotten all that out of the way I do believe you said something about making me sore because I love you." He grinned, pulling Greg into a kiss.

                                "I didn't mean like this, Love." He purred. "I want you to be happy and your worrying yourself to death." He pressed his lips to Mycroft's cheek. "Would you like to try to train me again?" He whispered into his ear. "Would that take your mind off worrying?" He kissed his ear a few times sucking on the lobe gently. 

                                "Apparently my training is worthless when you apply your methods." He teased in a low voice, moaning softly. "What exactly did you plan to do to me when you came storming in here in the first place?" He let the worrying go for now, there would be plenty of time to brood later.

                                "Oh." Greg blushed at the thought, but he pulled Mycroft close to him. He moved his lips to his neck and stared to leave bites and kisses. "I... I um... May have thought about punishing you. I was going to handcuff you to your desk and force you to watch me stroke myself."  

                                "Hm, somewhat predictable but not a bad start. However I can escape handcuffs if the need arises and you would only torment yourself seeing me pinned and stroking yourself." His eyes flashed and he smirked. "But perhaps we should follow your original plan."

                                "I'm not used to being the dominate one." Greg said with a shake of his head. "I've always been submissive with you. I'm not even sure if I can be dominate. I just thought I could in that moment because I was angry. I can do anything when I'm angry." He hid his face in Mycroft's neck, his cheeks flushing. "You'll have to get me angry if you want me to try to do that." 

                                "You're still angry. It's still there in your chest." He urged. "You're angry at yourself. Just turn it." His voice was eager and he smiled. "I won't give you anything until you can do it. I'll go get the bag if I must, but you are going to learn. Come on love, show me what you've got." Greg didn't know if he could do that exactly. Just pull that anger to the surface again. He was often angry at himself and the only way he survived was keeping it bottled up. But he did need to vent and he did want to try for Mycroft.

                                "Do you want to be punished, Mycroft?" He asked with a grin as he suddenly pinned him to the bed. "Is that what you want? You know what you did was wrong and now you want your pet to punish _you_? Naughty boy." He growled into his ear before he started to lick and suck on his neck. 

                                "Not nearly angry enough." He growled back, his eyes challenging Greg as he looked him up and down. "You can't break me, so go ahead and try. Give it everything you've got, Detective Inspector." He licked his lips slowly, his eyes turning dark with lust. Greg blinked. Alright, that seemed to anger him a bit. The challenge crawling under his skin. It was written all over his face. He pulled away from him completely with a smirk on his face.

                                "No point in tying you up or handcuffing you, you can get out. I shall have to come up with some other way to keep you bound." He stood up from the bed and walked over to the closet and came back with two leather belts. "Tell me dear, ever been tied up this way?" 

                                "I've never been successfully tied up  _any_ way." He smirked as he let his eyes rove down Greg's body with clear intention. "You're welcome to try. I'll even hold still while you cuff me." His voice was coy, teasing even. Encouraging Greg to really let go and be as angry as he needed. 

                                "You're a smug bastard." Greg said as he crawled onto the bed. "You're lucky I left my cuffs downstairs in my coat." He hissed as he flipped Mycroft over and began to tie his hands behind his back with one belt. "Let's try the belts for now and if you break free... You'll have earned every right to have your way with me." He tied the belt as tightly as he could and began adding the second one. "Your such a bastard, already trying to break free?!" He growled and without thinking he smacked Mycroft's ass. "Such a fucking show off." He put the second belt around Mycroft's arms and smacked his ass again. Mycroft smirked but then hissed as he was smacked. A wave of arousal shooting through his body. Well, that was certainly different. His breath was still even, his eyes and slight tremors as he was smacked the only signs betraying him. Truthfully he probably could break free, but this was far more fun.

                                "Showing off is what my brother does. I make a point." He growled, keeping his voice just so. "So I'm tied up, do you think that means I am beaten? Because you're wrong if you do."

                                "No, you're beaten when you're begging to be fucked." Greg said with chuckle in his voice. "And I will make you beg. You've managed to get me angry, darling. You will beg." He growled as he smacked him once more. "Such a shame that the paddles are downstairs." He hummed as he began to crouch down. "Though I have other ways to make you beg." He promised, raising Mycroft to his knees. He spread his thighs wide apart, letting his fingers dig into those blushing cheeks. He leaned down and growled before giving a very soft lick to the quivering ring of muscle that was already begging to be used. Mycroft hissed, unable to stop himself because he certainly had not predicted  _that_. Oh this _was_ going to be fun.

                                "Will I beg, Inspector?" He smirked and focused his attention, falling utterly silent and keeping his eyes focused on a single position. He would fight, Greg would have to earn this victory.

                                "Yes you will. Don't be smart!" He ordered giving him a slap on the ass. "Keep talking like that and I'll have to gag you." He added before he went back to licking him. "If I do this for long enough, you'll be begging for my cock." He growled. He clenched his jaw because the feeling of Greg's tongue  _there_  was incredibly overwhelming. He took a slow deep breath.

                                "What will you gag me with if you're so busy licking me there?" He growled but the lust in his voice was not very masked. His breath was even but only by force, his body shivering slightly.

                                "I can just go get one of your socks from the closet if you want to keep being a brat." Greg said before he moved his lips to one of Mycroft's cheeks and bit hard, grinning at the reaction he received. He licked over the red mark before putting his tongue back to work, lapping at that sweet hole. "I don't want to gag you, Darling. I want to make you beg." He purred.

                                "Ah..." Mycroft hissed, grunting slightly. Ever since he and Greg had begun their little affair his body had craved the man. A month without touch and now this... He was much weaker than he expected to be. His head arched slightly and he tried to wriggle away, already beginning to ache with need. He pulled at the belts hard. "I won't beg."

                                "You break free this stops, pet." Greg warned but he didn't sound too worried. "If you break free you better be prepared to fight for dominance because at this point I am not very willing to give it up." He gave a smack to his ass once more before he inserted two fingers without warning. "You sure you don't want to beg for me, Darling? You know I know exactly where _that_ spot is. I can just sit here and stroke it for hours until you beg." Mycroft gasped again, his eyes fluttering closed. His breath became uneven in his chest but he bit his lip to keep from making any other noise. The only movement he made was to curl his toes slightly into the bed clothes. 

                                "I have been tortured for months. I can withstand this." He snapped but he licked his lips and bit down again. It felt amazing, Greg knew his body so well after so short a time.

                                "Oh you can? So smug. You'll break for me, Darling." Greg promised as he continued to move his fingers in and out. "You haven't had my touch for a month. You'll break for me." Greg moved his other hand and began to stroke Mycroft length. "Come on, Love. Beg for your master." He hissed.

                                "Oh..." He let out in a low growl, groaning. His body jerked and he moaned softly. He focused on his breath, trying to force it to even back out but it wasn't working. His mind crowded with images of his previous trysts with Greg and his body shuddered with desire. "Greg..." He whispered against his own better judgment. His toes curling into the mattress. He struggled against the belts again but they didn't budge. Greg smirked as he leaned down and started to kiss down Mycroft's back.

                                "You'll have to do better than that, Sweetheart. I know you can do better." He started to move his fingers faster while he pumped Mycroft dreadfully slowly.

                                "God..." He whispered, his body beginning to win over his mind. His hips wanted to move, to create friction and find release but he stopped himself. A thin layer of sweat covering his chest and lips as he threw his head back and let out a low growl. He was struggling with himself, with giving in to this. He wanted it desperately but it went against everything he knew. "Please..." He whispered breathlessly, flushing redder. Greg chucked. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

                                "Oh, that was like music to my ears." He praised before he left a few kisses on Mycroft's back. He spanked his ass once more. "Beg once more and I'll get you out of your bonds. You'll have to ask very nicely though dear. Can you do that for me?"

                                "Oh God please, Greg." He moaned and then  _whimpered_. He flushed more with a mixture of arousal and shame, his body arching up. "Touch me, please." He pulled hard and ripped one of the two belts as he did, grunting with effort. The belt sheared in half, a serious of small welts appearing on one of his wrists and over his arms.

                                "Jesus." Greg gasped. His heart pounded with arousal and shock at what Mycroft had done. "You shouldn't have done that," There was concern in his voice but there was also deep arousal. "I could have taken those off for you." He stopped touching Mycroft all together and began to remove the other belt. It was quickly obvious he was being gentler now. "You did a very good job begging though. Would you like to be rewarded?" He whispered.

                                "God yes." He growled, tensing his fingers as the blood flow returned to normal. "Use me." He demanded, his chest heaving for breath. The sound of Greg's voice doing him in. "Please don't make me wait." His chest heaved as he stared into Greg's eyes, a hard and determined look of arousal in his own.

                                "I wouldn't dare. You've been such a good boy." He said with a smirk as brought his lips to Mycroft kissing him with a heat and passion he'd never experienced before. He was enjoying this, dominating someone like Mycroft. He pushed him onto his back and spread his legs wide. "Ready to be fucked, Darling?" He purred as he began slowly pushing himself inside his lover.  

                                "Greg!" He shouted, arching up. He panted slowly, his eyes watching Greg with an intensity to rival any he'd seen before even from Sherlock. It was like he wanted to devour every inch of the moment. Those kisses destabilized his mind and he had no logic left. All he had was pure emotion and desire. He clawed the bed hard before reaching up and pulling Greg into another furious kiss. Greg moaned into the kiss because he was inside Mycroft now and he was so very tight.

                                "Christ you can tell you haven't been touched in a month." He purred against his lips. "Jesus Christ, you're so tight." He moaned, leaning into kiss Mycroft again as he started to move his hips slowly. 

                                "You are the only one to ever touch me like this. So I should hope it would be obvious." He panted, clawing into Greg's back as he pushed his hips up to meet Greg's thrusts down. "Oh that feels incredible..." He whispered, arching his head back and exposing his neck. "Don't be gentle. Show me what you want!"

                                "I want you to moan for me." Greg growled as he attached his lips to that lovely pale neck and began moving his hips faster. He grabbed his hips tightly, his nails digging into his skin as fucked him harder. "Scream for me," He panted into his ear before leaving bite marks on Mycroft's neck.

                                "Greg!" Mycroft shouted, he was going to protest the marks as they would be visible but he couldn't form the words. He moaned and arched again, his entire body like a lightning rod of sensation. "G-Greg..." He barely breathed, his body tensing and desperate to release. He clawed into the bed, tearing at the bedspread. His toes curling. He shouted Greg's name  _loud_ , utterly lost in the sensation. Greg simply couldn't last any longer once he felt Mycroft tighten around him, his pounding faltered and he moaned into Mycroft's neck as he climaxed. His body shaking in the aftermath. When he could breath and think properly again he started to kiss over the marks he left. Offering an apology of sorts. Those were going to be there a very long time. He didn't think about people seeing them.

                                "You'll...You'll have to wear a scarf for a little while." Mycroft panted. His orgasm had shorted out his brain and he knew nothing for what felt like an age. He could feel Greg's touches and hear his words but his body felt disconnected.

                Was he breathing? He wasn't sure he was. He forced himself to inhale and arched. His eyes were closed, were they... They must be. He forced them open and the light tore at them. Sensation was overwhelming him and he was drowning in it.

                                "Yes... I... Noticed." He panted, groaning as a tremor rocked his body. "Good Lord, Greg." He breathed the words, trying to force his brain into submission. Greg chuckled, but there was a blush on his cheeks and if Mycroft was looking he would see how obviously shy he felt.

                                "Was that good?" He asked hopefully, rubbing his nose into Mycroft's neck. He finally loosened his grip on Mycroft, wrapping his arms weakly around him and allowing his now soft cock to slip out of him with a soft whimper.

                                "Good would be an understatement but my brain fails me at the moment." He sighed softly, collapsing completely against the bed and keeping Greg close. "No one has ever done that to me before." He forced his breath to continue in and out. "Perhaps you are up to the task of loving a Holmes, permanently." 

                                "My plan was to do so permanently." Greg hummed and he didn't know his eyes were closed until he felt Mycroft touching him. He couldn't see where but he could feel it. His fingers were trailing up and down his chest. He was still panting and his body was shivering. "I can't believe I actually made you beg." He giggled.

                                "Neither can I." Mycroft teased, but his eyes were closed. He felt the deep tiredness settling over him. "You've worn away my mask. I'll be lucky if I can function in the morning. I hope you're pleased with your victory." He lifted Greg's chin and pressed gentle kisses to both his eyes and his lips. "I love you and that means you are mine. I will not share, I will not tolerate flirting, and I certainly will not be letting you go. Do not ever forget that." His voice was a soft but vicious growl.

                                "I am very pleased." Greg chuckled but he went silent as he felt Mycroft's lips on his. Then he felt the kisses on his eye lids and just absolutely melted. Who knew Mycroft Holmes could be romantic. "I won't forget. And I hope you know the same goes for you." Greg whispered as he wrapped his arms around Mycroft and rested his head on his chest. "You're mine, Mycroft Holmes. I proved that tonight. I've earned you."  

                                "So you have. We'll move your things tomorrow, whenever we pry ourselves out of bed that is. Then I'm taking you on holiday next month. Well provided we ever leave this bed." Mycroft smiled weakly and hugged him closer. "Rest well, my love." He closed his eyes and they sank into a comfortable, deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or Kudos welcome.


End file.
